Rainy Season
by Gale-chan
Summary: When it rains so much, the day gives opening to a lot of thinking. Not to mention everything the rain leaves behind... KiGo, AU, College Life. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I do not own Kim Possible or anything related; I've never even been to Disney, so yeah.

**Author's Note:** It's been so long… I hope you guys don't hate me. But life has gotten me everywhere since the last time I posted anything, I'm trying to get back in the habit of actually writing the fics apart from just thinking about them though; so bear with me, ok?

Now, to pop the beginning of the year here already, I bring you my first fic work for 2008; _Rainy Season_, a KiGo fic that I dedicate to my dearest beloved Rugsrat. I got to admit I'm a bit rusty, but I'll be working twice as hard for this work; one since it's my first shot at Kim Possible and I don't want to ruin it; and two, because I want it to be long run; lots of chapters, it's about time I do something long...

Well, I shut up now and let you read, enjoy! R&R.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**RAINY SEASON**

CHAPTER 1: MEETING UNDER THE RAIN

_It just started raining… Again._

_I hate the rainy season; it ruins any possible activity to be done during it; except for a nice snuggle-a-ton with your beloved one or a cup of cocoa with the one you love. But that's off the point, so forget about it._

_I'm standing under the small roof outside of the school building, sighing softly as the rain keeps pouring before me; I swear it's teasing me, after fooling us all making believe it was done, on the day I leave my umbrella at home, it comes by with extra strength._

_Grumbling under my breath, I lean on the wall behind me; there's no way I'm getting myself wet so might as well complain while I wait. Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I close my eyes in slight annoyance, tapping my foot on the floor slightly…_

_Could you just stop already?!?_ She thought at the surely non-hearing skies.

She just wanted to get back to her dorm. Watching the rain fall all afternoon long was NOT her ideal time wasting activity. Sighing in resignation, she opened her eyes again and looked at the rainy scenario before her as she started to consider running back to her dorm.

Just then, the movement of the opening door next to her caught her sight; from the inside, a redhead came out. She carried half of the library in her arms, not to mention the surely full backpack behind her. As soon as she noticed the umbrella the girl hardly managed to hold, she knew a potentially ugly rainy day disaster was about to happen.

And so it did, as the redhead tried to balance the books while opening the umbrella, the thick books wobbled and fell straight to the ground…

Fortunately, she had intervened just in time, grabbing the falling books for the girl.

"Thanks..." The redhead told her as she handed her the books back, she hadn't noticed the other girl there as she had come out, but she was glad she had been there to save those books from the wet floor.

"No problem, be more careful next time." the other girl answered with a still voice as she turned back towards the front and looked out into the rain, letting the redhead to mind her own business again.

This time, the redhead managed to open the umbrella without letting the books fall and giving a few steps out into the rain under the big umbrella, she stopped and turned around again after a moment.

"Would you like a lift?" the redhead offered, meaning her umbrella; it was the best she could do for the girl for saving her to pay a surely huge fine for those books.

The black haired girl accepted with a slight shrug; anything to get out of that never ending rain. She stood under the umbrella next to the redhead, whom smiled at her as they started walking down the soaked road.

"You want help with that?" the black haired girl offered as she noticed how the other one struggled slightly to keep balance between the books and the umbrella while they walked. She took the books off her hands, so she would only mind about keeping the umbrella steady atop their heads.

"Thanks again." the redhead said, she was being a real klutz that day...

The other girl sharing the umbrella shrugged again, meaning it wasn't that much of a big deal for her. Looking at the books swiftly, she noticed they were all on law wise subjects.

"My building is just ahead." The raven haired girl announced after a while walking.

As she got dry and safe to her building, the redhead smiled at her slightly as a goodbye after she turned to look at her again this time under the dorm building's roof; making sure the books weren't going to fall this time, the redhead started to keep her way again.

"I think I didn't hear your name to thank you." The black haired girl's voice sounded behind her above the sound of the falling rain before she gave any steps away.

"I'm Kim; Kimberly, but everyone calls me Kim." The redhead answered with a smile as she turned around again.

"Well, thanks for the ride Kim." the pale girl said with a soft smirk.

"No problem… Ummm…" Kim staggered for a moment.

"Shego." The other girl rectified her.

Flashing another smile, Kim nodded and finally kept her way after a moment. Shego stood there for a while until Kim was a bit farther and then went inside, directly to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer:** I still don't own Kim Possible or anything related to the series.

**Author's Note:** Oh my; I promised I'd be back, didn't I? Here you have me, finally. I won't take too much of your time though. I'm working on this for real this time, while my life waits for the spin of destiny to stop again. I'll be moving to college soon, wish me some luck. Stay tuned for more, r&r.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CHAPTER 2: COUNTING THE DROPS

Kim rushed out her dorm and out into campus as she checked on some papers in the last minutes; she was late and her work was a mess, but at least it was done. After finishing it, she had fallen asleep on the spot and got the sleep she hardly had time to enjoy.

She was still late though and if she didn't get to her class before the bell, her work would go to waste… But at least it stopped raining overnight…

_The rain…_

The redhead hit her forehead against her desk slightly; she'd forgotten her umbrella in her room.

It was too late to even think about that now as the bell rang and her day started.

At least she managed to stay awake during all her classes and three and a half hours later, her lunch break finally arrived…

Unfortunately, she was the one stuck under the rain this time.

"Great…" Kim said under her breath as she sighed softly, she was sure by the time the rain was over; her next class would be starting already.

The sound of the rain falling against an umbrella interrupted Kim's scolding to herself and as she looked next to her, she saw the black haired girl from the day before; Shego.

"Well, look who's the damsel in peril today…" Shego commented with a still tone as she noticed the redhead on her way out.

Kim laughed sheepishly at the remark; for what it seemed, campus wasn't all that big as everyone said if two complete strangers met twice in a row without intentions to.

"At least today you aren't as cluttered." The tall girl added with a small smile as she noticed all Kim carried today was a middle sized messenger bag.

Looking up at the sky for a moment she invited the redhead to come along. "I owe you the favor, so why don't we go grab some lunch together?" she offered.

The redhead nodded with a thankful smile as she placed herself under the umbrella as well. As they walked, Kim looked around the rainy scenario; she personally loved rain and watching it fall was the most relaxing thing for her.

Looking to the girl that walked next to her, it was obvious Shego didn't like those days' rainy weather on the contrary to her as she noticed the scarf and sweater the girl was wearing, her milky pale skin emphasized by the green tones on her clothes, completely different from herself who was wearing a casual jacket, t-shirt and baggy pants as usual.

By the time they reached the dinner hall, the rain was starting to pipe down.

Shego shook the closed umbrella to get rid of as much water as possible, Kim stood near waiting for her to be done so they could go inside.

Once inside, they made the line and each got something; Kim chose a sandwich and a juice while Shego settled for just tea.

"You sure you are not hungry?" Kim asked her companion for like a third time after they had sat down.

"Yes, I'm fine; what's up with you worrying about my eating habits anyways?" Shego answered, her tone denoting she was starting to get annoyed at the repeated questioning.

Kim shrugged as she sat back on her chair. "Sorry for worrying about a friend." She said softly.

"Friends? You just met me yesterday, we hardly know about each other so far." The pale girl answered back, putting her cup down and not really meaning anything with the nickname.

"Still, I know you, so you are my friend." Kim said.

"Tsk, what a way to decide your friendships…" Shego added slightly.

"It's working well so far, I've got some great friendships." The redhead answered with a smile.

Shrugging slightly, the pale girl left it at that and took another sip of her tea.

"So, I'm pretty much bound to be your friend now, care to tell me more about you?" she asked after a moment.

"Uummm, well I'm in pre-law, first semester… Oh and my last name is Possible, I don't think I told you yesterday." Kim answered, as she leaned against the table again.

Shego almost spilled the mouthful of tea she had as she heard the name, but she managed to swallow on time. "Possible? As in the scientist and the surgeon?" she asked almost unbelievably.

"Uh, yes, they are my parents." The redhead rectified with a smile, sometimes she forgot how known they were.

"Very nice." Shego commented slightly, taking another sip of her tea.

"What about you?" she asked back, looking at her companion who left her empty cup aside and looked at her again from across the table.

"Third semester, history." the dark haired answered her new friend's curiosity.

"Oh? That's interesting." Kim answered with a nod.

They talked a little longer about life, simple subjects and kept it not too deep to avoid anything that might rub the other the wrong way since they still didn't know where to step and where not to cross with each other. Shego was the first one to check her wrist clock for the time, looking at the door behind them for a moment; it was still raining a bit out.

"I vote we get you back to your building for the next class." she proposed to which the redhead nodded, standing up with her companion.

Walking under Shego's umbrella again, they headed over to the building where Kim's next class was, getting there before the pouring rain started again though the clouds predicted they could start again anytime soon.

"Hopefully next time we see each other, each one has an umbrella." Kim said with a warm smile as they were saying their goodbyes.

"Definitely, I'll see you around Kim." Shego answered waving her good bye before she turned around to take her way.

Kim waved to her friend's back with a broad smile, a moment passing by before she actually headed inside to her next class. A sly smile had drawn itself in Shego's face as well after she'd turned away from the redhead.


End file.
